Sleeping Beauty
by AnnieAltman88
Summary: On a particularly boring Saturday morning at the Professor's home, Conan daringly decides to step into Haibara's room... while she's sleeping in it! Yikes. SLIGHT Conan/Ai. One-shot. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!


**Sleeping Beauty**

**A/N: Alritey, my SECOND attempt at a Fanfiction. (probably won't be my best.. yikes) If you haven't read my first, please do! This time, it's in Conan's POV. Naturally, the pairing is ConanXAi (my favorite!) and don't forget to review! By the way, it IS a oneshot! Thanks! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC/Case Closed. **

(Conan's POV)

I stared, bored out of my mind, up at Professor Agasa's ceiling, my eyes drooping and my whole body wishing to fall asleep. I heaved a sigh. I had arrived no less then 10 minutes ago, and ran right into the professor himself at the door. With a rushed apology, he told me he had an errand to run and asked me to please check on Ai, who'd apparently stayed up late last night working on the antidote. And now here I am... trying to amuse myself watching TV. So far I've had no such luck.

After flipping thought the different channels for the last few minutes, I decided to go check on Haibara. I made my way to her room upstairs, but I could hear nothing at all. There was complete silence. Worried, I thought about letting myself in, but quickly decided against it after picturing the fierce glare Haibara would definitely give me if I did.

Tentatively, I knocked softly on the door, hardly daring to break the silence around me, "Oi, Haibara...? You there?" No answer.

After a quick mental debate in my head, I decided it would be safe to enter. After all, it appeared no one was inside. Though I'd better check.

I hesitantly pushed the door open slightly and peeked through – the blinds were closed and the room almost completely dark. Everything was neatly arranged and the computer was turned off... And in the bed near the corner lay Haibara, fast asleep.

My brain immediately told me to leave and let the sleeping Haibara be... but something pushed me forward. After all, I _am_ a detective. It would be my natural instinct to take in every little detail of the room. Plus, this would be one of the only chances I would get to observe Haibara without that indifferent look on her face. I tiptoed as quietly as I could into the room. If Haibara caught me, I would be SO dead! I took a look around. Stacks of chemistry books lay on the desk, no doubt being used to help find an antidote for APTX-4869. The closet was closed and a digital clock reading 10:31 AM sat on the nightstand by a small bed. My eyes wandered back to the sleeping figure on it.

I took a step closer. "Wow," I whispered. Ai REALLYlooked peaceful when she slept. _Kinda like... Ran? No, not quite... what's the word...? _"An angel...," I said aloud, chuckling softly to myself. _Yeah, that's it... but, Shiho Miyano an _angel_? _She'd probably die of laughter if she had heard what I just said. But in my defense, it was true! She did kind of resemble your stereotypical angel, laying there in such a manner I couldn't help but stare. Her wavy gold hair falling softly down her face... that slight smile on her features... _You know... she does remind me slightly of Ran when she's asleep... _only Ai, especially compared to her usual scowl, somehow seemed even more calm. The thought put me at ease. I took a step closer, kneeling down beside her. For a while I just sat there, gazing at her (probably looking like an idiot), and taking in every little detail, for I knew this may be my only chance to. And just when I moved my hand to brush a stray strand of hair from her face -

"Just _what _do you think you're doing?"

I nearly had a heart attack. Seriously! I must have jumped a mile!

"Haibara! You're awake! ...I – uh, well, funny story really... just how long have you been up?" I stammered.

"About two seconds before I noticed your _hand_ reaching out towards my _face_... which you recently happened to take such an apparent interest in," she responded coolly, raising an eyebrow, smirking at my bright red face. She sat up with a yawn. I'd wonder how her hair manage to stay so perfectly in place and untangled after 10 hours of sleep, but now was obviously NOT the time!

"Well... er – Haibara, I – ," my face burned more with every word, "I'm so sorry – my bad! Heheh uh..." I dashed out of the room , hoping to avoid any future humiliation.

Ai just sat there with a smirk, half shocked and very much amused. She slowly got up and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get dressed, pausing to lean against the door behind her, smiling softly...

"Angel, huh?"


End file.
